Extoll
by KellyGirl
Summary: A short and sweet indulgence into the yuri world of KellyxKitty-N. Rated PG-13 for implied homosexuality and yuri.


"Extoll"  
A Bust-A-Move/Groove FanFiction by KellyGirl  
  
Kitty-N pulled her Miracle 5 helmet off, and patted her green curls. She thought bitterly of the show she'd just taped, and how her muscles throbbed. She plopped down on the pink stool in front of her vanity mirror. She sighed and wiped off her pink lipstick. Being a soldier of love and justice was not easy, but worth every split pair of spandex pants. Little girls looked up to her, and she had the hottest dance instructor around; that enough was worth it.  
Pulling a hairbrush through her matted hair, she noticed movement in the top corner of the vanity mirror. Kitty-N slapped her brush down on the vanity's counter and her lipstick tubes rattled. "I thought I said I wanted privacy!" she growled, and spun around. "I distinctly remembering asking for some peace!" She stood up quickly and her head sort of swam from the feeling. She planted her hands on her hips in frustration.  
A blonde, that she recognized as Kelly, stood by the dressing room door. Kelly didn't seem to show remorse for interrupting Kitty-N, but a mere interest in the costume rack near the door. Kelly pulled a hanger out that held a tight, little pink pleather number that Kitty-N sometimes wore. "I bet this one is rather attractive on a body like that," Kelly purred. Kitty-N turned bright pink.  
"I'd thank you not to go rooting through there, please," Kitty-N said quickly, making a human wall between her wardrobe and Kelly. Kelly shrugged and sat on a red velvet couch Kitty-N kept draped with beads. "If you don't mind me asking, since it is my dressing room," Kitty-N started, politely, "what are you doing here?"  
Kelly was fiddling with one of the bead necklaces and glanced up to Kitty-N's eyes. "Oh," she said softly, as if deciding right now what she was doing in the dressing room. "I don't know, we never get to talk."  
Kitty-N was floored over. "We never get to talk? Kelly wants to talk?" she repeated mentally in disbelief. She ran the scenario over in her mind; Kelly, dressing room, talking. Kitty-N giggled at the ludicrousy and joined Kelly on the couch. "Well, okay, Kelly. What do you want to talk about?" she asked simply, like speaking to a child.  
"Oh, I don't know..." Kelly had sort of that air about her that breathed agenda. Kitty-N could tell that Kelly had an idea of what she wanted. Kelly sort of fluffed her hair over her shoulder, oozing "cool" and let her eyes wander to the glass coffee table.  
"How rude can I be?" Kitty-N exclaimed, putting a hand to her collarbone. She rolled her eyes at herself sarcastically. "Do you want some tea...?" Kitty-N grabbed the small pink teakettle off the coffee table and gestured with it. Kelly ran her index finger across her lips, contemplating.   
"Sounds nice," she hummed, giving a predatorial smile. Kitty-N let the steaming brew slosh into one of the tiny pink teacups and Kelly licked her teeth. She picked up the porcelain by the handle and brought it out to clink against Kitty-N's. "Cheers," Kelly added, letting her lips fondle the side of the teacup. She ran her hand over its curves and captured Kitty-N's eyes again. "Tell me a little bit about you..." she requested. "It was only a dance tournament we shared, and I feel like such a stranger."  
Who was Kitty-N to refuse a chance to talk about herself? "Yes, well, I'm a popular actress, and idol in spare time. Oodles of little girls look up to me, and thousands of viewers tune in each week to get a glimpse of me---"  
"Yes, but could we talk about something more... personal?" Kelly interrupted. Kitty-N was caught off guard and blinked. "You know..." Kelly glanced off to a faraway part of the room, and refixed on Kitty-N. "Have you got a boyfriend?"  
Kitty-N's mind wandered to Michael Doi; she was infatuated with him, but he never seemed to notice her. "No," she replied, "I suppose not officially."  
"Not officially?" she mused, cradling her teacup under her lips. Kelly put it down on the coffee table and moved to touch Kitty-N's chin. She balanced Kitty-N's chin between her thumb and index finger and stroked it. "Such a pretty thing, I don't understand why no one's claimed you yet." Kelly ran her tongue over her own lips. "I know I would."  
Kitty-N's face blushed a deep red color and she stared at her knees. "Thanks," she stammered, unsure of what to say to something like that. She turned the subject around, "Do you have a boyfriend, Kelly?"  
The corners of Kelly's mouth curled up and she giggled. "Me? No, of course not," she exclaimed, like it was too silly to even be a possibility. "I haven't had too much luck with the male species," she shrugged.   
"I'm sure you could definitely get dates if you tried!" Kitty-N protested.  
Kelly laughed again. "Oh, sure, I don't have any trouble getting dates," she paused. "It's the type of dates I get. Druggies, pimps, abusers, married guys..." Her brow furrowed. "Don't get me wrong, I don't work the corner." Kitty-N nodded quickly, she hadn't thought that at all. "But, you know," Kelly looked up at challenged Kitty-N with her eyes, "I'm starting to give up on guys."  
"Really?" Kitty-N dared her, picking up her teacup gingerly. Kelly moved into Kitty-N's personal space and so close to her face, they could touch noses. Kitty-N blinked and almost had her eyelashes intertwined with Kelly's. She could smell Kelly's lipgloss, it was a tarty cherry flavor. Kitty-N looked at Kelly's lips and wondered what they would taste like.  
"I really think I've given up on guys," she whispered, pouting her lips. She then stood up quickly, "But there are other fish in the sea, right?"  
Kitty-N was left reeling with moths in her stomach and a swimming mind. "Ahh... r.. right," she stammered. Kelly moved fluidly to the other end of the dressing room, taking one last glance at Kitty-N's costume rack.  
Kelly plucked the same pink pleather number from the rack again. "Perhaps you'll let me see you in this sometime." She let in slide back with the other garments and slipped out Kitty-N's door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
